Eavesdropping is a bad habbit! Stop it!
by loveboylove
Summary: SephxCloud one-shot! When you eavesdrop on you lover and friend, you usually think their... Shounen-ai meaning light GuyxGuy! Rated T for suggestiveness. Enjoy!


Hello again everyone! I promised a SephxCloud story and here it is! Just a one-shot but I hope you all enjoy! These characters are the product of Square-Enix meaning that I have not and never will own them. Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Sephiroth's P.O.V_

Sephiroth was not a man to be fooled. You couldn't lie to him, cheat him out of a deal, or blackmail him. Of course there was the exception of his black haired Lieutenant and his adorable, blond haired, perfectly molestable sidekick. *A-hem* Anyway, Sephiroth could not be fooled by the elaborate tricks that many have used to try (and fail) to fell him. It was the simple ones that caught him off guard.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sephiroth was walking down one of the many hallways in the ShinRa building after just inspecting the new cadets. He remembered fondly how he had inspected Cloud's group so many months ago, how their eyes met, and how they had grown close, and eventually, lovers. He absentmindedly opened his phone and saw, to his delight, a text message from his blue-eyed muse.

_Seph_

_ Zack's_

_C u l8er_

_3 Cloud_

Sephiroth's smile widened. He could just imagine Cloud texting and a small blush appear when he added a little heart.

He subconsciously changed direction and let his feet lead him to Zackary's. He checked the time Cloud had sent the message:

_11:47 a.m._

The General had started his inspection at 12 o'clock sharp so it was understandable that his little lover had spent that hour and a half with his friend. Sephiroth sometimes worried about Cloud not having many friends. Though, when it came down to it, the silver haired elite would have gotten jealous if Cloud had friends who took up more of his time then Sephiroth did.

Speaking of friends, the great man blinked, as he found himself outside of Zack's door without remembering half the trip, what did his friend and lover talk about when it was just the two of them? What did they do? He couldn't see them quoting LOVELESS or reading the newspaper or talking about new sword techniques like Genesis, Angeal, and himself did whenever they met for the brief periods of rest between work.

Instead of knocking like usual, Sephiroth leaned against the door and closed his eyes to better focus in on the quiet conversation from inside the apartment. (*cough eavesdropping cough*)

Zack's voice, unusually soft but still audible, drifted through the door. "Cloud, you have to relax or this is just going to be painful."

Cloud's higher voice came next. "I know but it's hard."

"It always is the first time but after you get used to it, it becomes really enjoyable and you want to do it all the time."

*Twitch* _…What?_

Cloud's innocent voice came again, "Have you done this a lot?"

Voice filled with confidence, Zack said, "Yep, I'm pretty experienced. You're in good hands. Now just lay down like this. And lift your legs up…"

_ I don't believe it…I'm just imagining things…_

Zack laughs and says softly, "Cloud, you really do have to relax."

A few moments pass in which there are muffled noises from Cloud and Sephiroth resists the urge to burst in and kill the black-haired boy.

"There you go Cloud," Zack says, slightly breathlessly, "I knew you could be flexible if you tried."

_Change of plans_, Sephiroth thought, as he used a Fire3 materia to blast through Zack's door. He strode in, emerald eyes glowing sinisterly, clutching his blade, and ready to raise hell. He growled, "Zackery. What the hell are you two doing?"

Zack and Cloud looked up and said together, "Yoga?!"

Sephiroth blinked. Blinked again. Well they were certainly on separate yoga mats…and uh…yeah, on separate yoga mats. His voice lost all traces of menace and questioned, "Why are you both twisted up like pretzels?"

Zack grinned, then slowly repositioned himself until he was crossing his legs. "Well Cloudo here has been having some pains in his back so I was all, 'Hey Spike. Want me to teach you some yoga poses?' and Cloud was all, 'Okay,' and we were getting really into it when you came through the door like an angel of vengeance a demanded to know what we were doing!" Zack finished his (lengthy) sentence and gasped for breath.

"Oh…I see." Sephiroth coughed uncomfortably. Of course he hadn't been thinking…what he had been thinking, ridiculous! He quickly sheathed his sword and stepped over to Cloud, who has also managed to untangle himself from the pretzel pose. Lifting him up, the silver-haired man walked to the door saying, "Your services are no longer necessary, Zackery. Oh," at this, Sephiroth turned and smirked, "You might consider buying a new door," then exited, while holding Cloud's hand.

Zack sat on the ground for a few seconds then yelled, "Sephiroth, you bastard!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Let it be said that Sephiroth couldn't be fooled but, as he deposited Cloud on their bed and, while grinning feraly, asked just how flexible he had become, he decided that, being tricked once in a while wasn't so bad. Especially, if he got something out of it in the end.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

How many of you thought Zack and Cloud weren't engaging in T-rated behavior? Hee-hee. I'd like to thank my sister (once again!!) who said after she read the first draft, "This is good but I bet we could make it sound more convincing." (Thank you sis!!!) I've always really liked scenes like this and you can add your own M-rated idea of what Seph and Cloud were doing at the end. I appreciate reviews but only if the criticism is constructive! ^_^ I'm now accepting short story ideas that will be rolled into one big one-shot of either ZackXCloud, SephXCloud, or SephXZackXCloud. Message me and I will do my best to get it out soon! This is for a limited time only so try to get your ideas in ASAP! Thank you for reading!

loveboylove


End file.
